A pressure sensor may convert an amount of pressure into an electrical value. For example, a pressure sensor may use a sensor diaphragm or membrane positioned parallel to a plane of a wafer to convert an amount of pressure into a capacitance value. Note that the overall size of the pressure sensor may be important. For example, the amount of space on a wafer that is occupied by a pressure sensor (referred to as the sensor's “footprint”) might make a device expensive to produce and/or make the sensor impractical for some applications. Thus, it may be important that a pressure sensor does not occupy too large of an area on a wafer.
In addition, increasing the sensitivity of a pressure sensor might require an increase in the sensor's footprint. Moreover, such a change could require that some parts of the sensor are completely re-designed (which can be a difficult and time-consuming process).